The Best Birthday Ever
by HTTYDlover99
Summary: Hayden 'Hiccup' Haddock has to leave for a top secret military mission with no guarantee of coming back. His daughter, Hailey Haddock, was top of the class and captain of the Girls' Football team. She has everything a girl could want. But all she wants for her birthday is her dad. ONE-SHOT.


_**This is my 2nd HTTYD fanfiction. (as if i would ever write anything else!) Ok the story go's like this: Hiccup is the General of the US army with his best pal/dog Toothless. He later on falls in love with Astrid and marries her. 1 year later they have a baby girl named Hailey Haddock. When Hailey is 7 years old, her father has to leave for a top-secret mission with no guarantee of him coming back. Years later, Hailey finds herself wishing for more than anything for her dad to come home for her birthday. On with the story!**_

 _ **At the Haddock Household**_

"I win! I win!" 7-year old Hailey said facing her dad. She had just 'beat' him in a race to see who could run down the stairs the fastest. Of course being the doting dad Hayden 'Hiccup' Haddock was, he had let his adorable daughter win.

"Wow Hailey you're getting faster everyday now!" Hiccup doted

"I was wondering when you two would show up." Astrid smiling. Her eyes however looked sad and scared

"Astrid. I'll be back as soon as I can. But-" Astrid cut him off

"I know, I know. Some top secret mission. Which you might never come back from" Astrid said sadly

"What mission? Mummy where's Daddy going?" Hailey asked suddenly concerned

Hiccup sighed and got down on his knees to be at Hailey's height. Out of everything he had done, this was what scared him the most. Telling his sweet little girl good-bye. Who knew? It might be good-bye forever. He would miss seeing her grow up, miss seeing her start middle school, he may miss her wedding. No. He couldn't think like that. All he could do was hope that he would see her again. He turned to face his daughter. Her blue eyes blinked at him expectantly.

"Sweetie." He took a deep breath before continuing. "Daddy's going away for some time." He said

"How long will you be gone?" She started fidgeting

"I-I-I don't r-really know honey. I'll just try and come as soon as possible." Hiccup said

"What about Toothless daddy?" She beckoned at the black german shephard who seemed to be anxious to get going. "He'll be sad without you."

"Toothless will be going with Daddy, sweetie. He's a military dog." Astrid explained

"When are you going Daddy?" She asked. As soon as she said that, she heard a car honking outside. She and her parents went to see who it was. It was a large black SUV. In the driver's seat was Eret son of Eret.

"Let's go H." He said

Hailey looked at her dad. She had only just realized he was in his military uniform. She turned to see her mom who had tears brimming in her eyes.

"Daddy." She whispered. She didn't have to say anymore. Hiccup already took her and Astrid in his hands and hugged them like they were his life support.

"I'm going to miss you so much little girl. Take care of your mom for me, m'kay?" He said. Astrid and Hailey were crying by now. Hiccup himself was choking back tears.

"I-I-I'll write to you." He stammered out. He gave Astrid and Hailey one last hug before whistling for Toothless. The canine licked Astrid and gently nudged Hailey. The dog had grown quite fond of her. He jumped into the car which Eret had opened the door for. Eret sighed. It was a horrible feeling saying good-bye to your loved ones. He himself saw his own mother die in the hospital. But they still had to go.

He cleared his throat. "General. It's time."

Hiccup nodded. He kissed Astrid and then turned to look at his daughter. He gave Hailey a kiss on her red hair (guess who she got it from) and one last hug.

"I love you two so much. I will be back though, don't worry." He said. They only nodded, still too busy crying to say anything.

Hiccup picked up his bag and set it in the SUV before sitting down himself. He waved sadly before closing the door. Astrid and Hailey waved back. Before the car started moving though he heard his little girl saying, "I love you Daddy!" Hiccup couldn't control himself. One tear escaped from his eyes as he saw his family one last time before the car turned into the street.

 _ **3 years later, at Berk Elementary School**_

It was Father's day in Berk and the 5th graders were very excited, because all their dads would be coming for donuts and juice (courtesy of the school ). One 10-year old girl's dad wouldn't be coming though. In his last letter, Hiccup had said that the mission was not going successfully and wouldn't be back for a long time. This of course broke Hailey's heart. Astrid tried to make up for it by going out for pizza but, it wasn't the same. At least she got a couple of free donuts out of it. Her friends however cheered her up immensely. Violetta, her BFF and Heather's daughter invited Hailey to join her and her dad, but Hailey declined.

She instead spent Father's day in the park with the twins, Fred and George (Ruff and Fishleg's kids) as their father was too busy as a University professor. They went around eating ice cream and playing with dogs. It wasn't the way she wanted to spend Father's day, but she had no choice.

 _ **4 years later, at Berk Middle School  
**_

School was over for the day. As Hailey and her BFF Violetta made their way to Hailey's locker to leave some books there, Hailey stopped and stared at a photograph in her locker. It was of her, her mom and her dad on her 6th birthday at Red Robin. Hailey looked so happy in that photo. Blowing out her candles on the cake while her parents beamed at her. If only her dad could see her now. She was 13 years old with waist long red hair with purple ends. She was one of those students who had a meltdown if she got less than a B+. At the same time, she was captain of the Girls' football team. Oh how Hailey missed her dad over the years. His letters started to become very rare over the past 3 years. She was only partially listening to what Violetta was saying.

"So you're still meeting me and the gang at the frozen yogurt place after school, right Hails?" Violetta asked. When Hailey didn't answer she turned to see what she was looking at. "Yeah. Froyo." Hailey said quietly. "Great let's go!" Violetta said

 _ **At Flightmare's Frozen Yogurt place**_

"1 Strawberry swirl for Violetta, 2 Coconut Crunches for the twins, 1 Hawaiian Daydream for Iris, 1 Mango Delight for Alia, 1 Bluberry Blast for Sebastian, 1 Banana Split for Simon and a Candy Cane Winter Special for me." Hailey said as she placed the yogurt on the booth their group was sitting at.

"This Hawaiian Daydream is sooooo daydreamy!" Iris exclaimed. Iris was Tuffnut's only daughter. She was good-hearted but a scatter-brain most of the time.

"Yo twins! Bet I can finish my yogurt before you!" Simon gloated. He was Snotlout's youngest son and was just like him unfortunately.

"You're on!" The twins said in unison.

So Simon winked at Violetta and immediately started shoving his Banana split down his throat.

Alia gagged. She was Violetta's cousin and daughter of Dagur and Mala

"How do you put up with these Simon at home?" She asked Simon's older brother Sebastian who was the complete opposite of his father. He took off more like his mother who was a sweet, kind-hearted woman.

"Easy, I ignore him as much as possible." Sebastian replied

"Does it work?" Alia asked

"Of course not." Sebastian said laughing

Everyone seemed happy in Flightmare's. All except for Hailey. She missed her dad so much it hurt. She missed when they went exploring for dragons and trolls when they were younger. She missed his hugs. She missed playing with him. No one noticed Hailey staring out the window with a sad expression on her face, that is until...

"Hey Hailey!" Iris' voice seemed to have put her out of her daydream. "You're birthday's coming up this weekend. Doing anything special for your 14th birthday?"

"I was thinking that I'm just gonna call you guys and cut a cake and stuff. Nothing too fancy. I'm keeping it low-key this year." Hailey said.

"Great then we'll see you then!" Fred said. He actually still had Coconut Crunch in his mouth from earlier so it sounded something like: "Grungh chan gurgle chi yoo jen!" The group understood him nonetheless.

 _ **At Hailey's Birthday**_

 _"Happy Birthday to you! Happy birthday to you! Happy Birthday to Hailey! Happy Birthday to you!"_ The gang sang as Hailey blew out her candles on her cake.

1 hour later after the party is over.

"Thank you guys all so much for coming and thank you for all the gifts too!" Hailey said. Alia had got her a bag with emojiis on it. Violetta had gotten her a new makeup kit. Iris got her a hoodie with a yellow and pink butterfly. The twins got her book full of jokes. Simon gave her an autographed picture of Simon himself flexing. Hailey visibly gagged at this. Sebastian shyly gave Hailey a bracelet with the words, ' _Always be yourself'_ on it. He then hesitantly clasped it around her wrist whilst everyone other than Simon awwwed at them.

"Hailey can you come in the kitchen for a second?" Astrid asked. Hailey turned to look at her friends who in return shrugged indicating that they had no idea what was going on.

"Okay I'm comin" Hailey said. When she got into the kitchen though, she stopped when she saw she had been waiting for 7 years.

"D-D-Dad?" Hailey croaked out

Hiccup opened his arms and Hailey flew into them.

"Happy Birthday Hailey." Hiccup whispered

"Y-You r-r-remembered?" Hailey asked

"Of course I did." He then reached into his pant pocket and pulled out a silver necklace with a dragon on it. He clasped it around her neck and grinned

Hailey flung her arms around him and Astrid who was standing nearby and repeated the same words she said the day he left, "I love you Daddy."

Let's just say that was the best birthday ever.

 _ **The End!**_

 _ **So I got the idea for this story while watching this video about veterens coming home to meet their families. I thought, why not write a story about this? And I did. I hope you all enjoyed this story and until I write another one though, bye!**_


End file.
